


Afterglow

by skamstories



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamstories/pseuds/skamstories
Summary: The morning after Eleonora stays over at Edoardo's house for the first time. Enough said.





	Afterglow

It turns out sleeping in a leather jacket isn’t the most comfortable thing in the world. Go figure. 

But damn did it smell good. 

Eleonora sighed, rubbing her face slightly against the pillow beneath her. She opened her eyes a crack, trying not to make too much noise as she turned her head sideways to glance at the other side of the bed.

It was empty, and she hated that she was disappointed.

She definitely hadn’t wanted to see a sleeping Edoardo there. Nope.

She pushed herself up to a sitting position, realising there was a blanket covering her as she did. She thought about the fact that Edoardo must have woken up, seen her sleeping, and covered her with a blanket.

She hoped she didn’t sleep with her mouth wide open.

She looked back at the bed, frowning when she realised she’d left some makeup stains on his pillow. Shit. She was probably going to break out from sleeping with her makeup on, too. It struck her that she probably looked like a mess with makeup smeared on her face as well.

Seeing as she was alone in his room, she seized the opportunity to snoop around a bit. It was cleaner than other boys bedrooms she’d been in. Not that she’d been in many, but he was at least cleaner than Filo. 

Speaking of Filo, he was going to interrogate her when she got home and it was going to suck. But she’d deal with that later.

Her eyes rested on the guitar, apparently the second he owned, sitting against the wall next to the other side of the bed. 

Of course he could sing. And of course he’d be funny and charming when he did.

She couldn’t believe he’d brought her to tears. She’d forgotten how to use a damn phone afterwards, it was like he’d completely melted her brain.

Let’s not even go near what he’d done to her when he’d taken off his shirt.

Eleonora flopped back onto her back, suppressing a groan.

She sighed, thinking she should probably make her escape while she had the chance. Part of her wanted to see Edoardo just once before she left though. 

What did his hair look like when he’d just woken up. 

She shook her head slightly, trying to banish that thought. She hated who she was becoming, hated these stupid thoughts she kept having. It was like she regressed into a twelve-year-old girl with a crush sometimes. She was better than this. 

Maybe if she left now and didn’t see him she could keep his jacket for a bit.

She didn’t manage to suppress a second groan when she realised she didn’t have money for a cab home. She’d have to either see Edoardo so she could borrow some money from him, or see Edoardo so he could drive her home. 

She brought one hand up to cover her face, taking a deep breath. She shouldn’t have let herself get in this situation. She should’ve told Filo to pick her up. But she’d been having a surprisingly nice time, and she hadn’t wanted to go back to reality.

Well reality was here and she was a bitch.

Eleonora pushed herself up to a sitting position again, steeling herself before getting to her feet and leaving Edoardo’s room.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen, immediately zoning in on Edoardo standing at the counter with his back to her. 

She was right, his hair was messier in the morning. It was delightful.

She pursed her lips, taking a deep breath before speaking. “Hello.”

Edoardo whipped around, grinning at the sight of her. “Ele! I was just going to come wake you up. Here, have a croissant. I’ll get you a coffee.”

Before she knew it, she was sitting down at a table with a coffee and croissant.

She’d told him she wasn’t having breakfast here. She’d said a lot of things, though.

They ate and drank in silence for a few moments. She tried to avoid looking at him, but eventually gave in.

Edoardo was staring intently at her, a small smile on his lips.

“What?”

He leant forward, one hand outstretched, and Eleonora was suddenly paralysed. He gently wiped one finger underneath her eye, the rest of his hand resting on the side of her face.

She wondered if he’d hold her face while he kissed her.

Fuck.

“You had a little makeup there.”

She internally shook herself out of her stupor.

“Yeah, I left some makeup on your pillow. I’m sorry I’ll-”

He interrupted her. “Don’t worry it’ll come out.”

There was silence for a second before he gave her one of his smiles; the one that meant he was going to say something cheeky.

“I guess I’ll have to get you something to take off your makeup for next time, huh?”

She glared at him, but it was half-hearted. “There won’t be a next time.”

He just smiled. “Mm hmm.”

After a few moments, he spoke again. “So I guess I’ll drive you home now, if you want?”

Eleonora just nodded. She didn’t know what she wanted, she didn’t trust herself to want the right things right now.

His car was ridiculous. Everything was ridiculous.

He typed her address into his maps, and she looked out the window and tried to rewire her brain.

“Do you want to choose the music?” 

She turned to see his hand outstretched, offering her his phone. It was unlocked with his music open.

Eleonora shook her head. “No, you choose.”

He smirked, scrolling through his music until he found something to play.

Creep by Radiohead played from the speakers. She scoffed in response.

“You’re an idiot.”

He just laughed. “Shh, we have a song now.”

“We’ll never have a song.”

He shook his head. “No, we have a song. This is our song. If you want to change our song you’ll have to find something better.”

She rolled her eyes, leaning her head back against her seat.

Thankfully he didn’t just play ‘their song’ on repeat, and they sat in comfortable silence as music played. She might even admit he didn’t have the worst taste in music. Maybe.

The car came to a stop outside her house, and Edoardo looked over at her. “Well, we’re here.”

Eleonora nodded, one hand moving to open her door. “Thank you for dropping me home.”

“My pleasure.”

She got out of the car before realising she was still wearing his jacket. He hadn’t said anything all morning.

“Here, have your jacket back” she said as she moved to take it off.

His voice stopped her.

“No, keep it. You can give it back to me later.”

There was a debate happening inside her head; she wanted to keep the jacket, but what was she supposed to do? Give it back to him at school? Go back to his house to return it so no one saw? No, she should avoid seeing him again. Definitely not on their own.

She shrugged it off her shoulders, placing it on the seat she’d just occupied. “No, you have it back.”

Edoardo looked at her, and he was infuriatingly still smiling. Why was he always smiling at her?

“Okay, well I’ll see you at school then?”

Eleonora shrugged. “I guess.”

She turned, walking into her building. She turned at the last second, and he was still there watching her. She raised one hand to give him a small wave, a dull ache in her chest.

He waved back before driving off and she turned back towards her house.

She should’ve kept the damn jacket.


End file.
